


Redamancy

by Fanfic_is_a_sin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Erwin thinks too much, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Power Play, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_is_a_sin/pseuds/Fanfic_is_a_sin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin overthinks to himself during a brief encounter with everyone's favorite tiny boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redamancy

There was just something about the way he sucked cock. Yes, that was it, Erwin was sure. In his spare time, the commander often wrote small speeches about each of his devoted soldiers. Some might call it morbid. Even he thought so, when he got too far into his own motivations. Keeping in mind how valuable, how unique each soldier was...it gave him all the motivation in the world to keep them alive. And kept him from taking it too lightly when he couldn't. But Levi's speech, if he ever wrote it, would be distinctly different. It suited him, being different. Luckily for Levi and his distaste for overly romantic gestures, Erwin knew better than to write down what he thought of his subordinate.

It wasn't that Levi lacked other virtues. He was, arguably, the greatest soldier Erwin could have hoped to have. But to Erwin, the way he was right now was a good summary of his character. He went at it with a driven determination to excel, as if he had spent the whole morning researching the best cock-suckers who ever lived, and was now determined to outmatch them. And yet, he was careful to maintain his dedication to Erwin's sense of intimacy, staying slow and pressing his tongue flat now and again to let Erwin know that he could taste him, that he _wanted_ to taste him. Levi could pretend all he wanted. Erwin knew that, when it mattered, he could be romantic too. But..oh, Erwin loved him. And respected him. And so he did his lover the courtesy of not pointing out just how incapable of indifference he really was.

Of course, he'd gotten much better since he'd started getting tied up. Tonight wasn't too complicated. With his hands behind his back, he just had to concentrate on what his mouth was doing. Usually, Erwin liked it more when he kept his hands behind his head. The posture was pretty, he supposed. But tonight, he was in trouble for not being able to keep them there. He wasn't very patient when it came to getting what he wanted.

Erwin combed fingers through his hair gently on his way to brush the back of his ear lightly. The gesture started as a way for them to communicate when walls were thin, but Levi had mentioned once that he found it comforting, so Erwin kept it up even on those rare nights when they could act without restraint. Well, metaphorical restraint, anyway. Levi pulled his head away with a purposeful pop, sitting back on his heels. Erwin looked down at his impatient glare a long moment before telling him why he'd stopped. Even naked and on his knees, Erwin thought he looked distinctly strong. Erwin could look that way. Usually, he had to. But it always felt like one of his speeches. Like he'd practiced it for days and still didn't quite believe it. But for Levi, it was constant. Perhaps because he didn't have a choice. The thought pulled with it a twinge of sadness, and Levi saw it in his face.

"Don't tell me you're going to get emotional _before_ you finish this time."

Erwin clicked his tongue. _And I was about to call you beautiful in my head_.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you," he quipped.

"No," Levi replied.

"No?"

"This is not happening. You'll start crying and I won't get to cum tonight."

Erwin raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Is that what you're worried about?"

Levi scowled imperiously, which was cute in his current state. "Yes."

Erwin smiled and shifted downward, bending his knees to come to a squat in front of Levi. Slowly, gently, he reached over, scratching lightly at the inside of Levi's thigh. Levi shuddered. Erwin always teased him a good bit before letting him suck his cock. It left him very...motivated. Finally, his hand found Levi's shaft, squeezing just enough to let him know that, no, Erwin wasn't crying anytime soon. His hand moved slowly at first, though that wouldn't last long.

"I'm hurt that you think I would be so inconsiderate."

Levi did his damnedest to glare. "You're too romantic."

Betraying his lack of restraint when it came to enjoying himself, Erwin stroked faster without warning or buildup. The sharp intake of air and gleam of Levi's teeth on his bottom lip told him that Levi wouldn't be able to hold back long.

" _We're_ too romantic," he corrected. "But you make it worth the trouble."

"F-fuck you."

"Eloquent, darling."

"Fuck you twice!" Levi's voice cracked.

"I should be so lucky."

In short order, Erwin was giving his full effort, and all the teasing and time he'd spent getting to know exactly what Levi enjoyed showed in how quickly he began panting. There was just...something about the way he sucked cock. It made Erwin feel indescribably tender, and, on occasion, utterly merciless. He brushed his thumb against the underside of the head with each stroke, eventually letting his nail scrape just slightly. Levi moaned. Erwin had found his heaven amid all their usual hell.

"E-Erwin," Levi breathed, his hips rocking desperately.

"Hm?"

"Let me cum."

Erwin's lips twitched. "Should I? But I'm just _so_ emotional, darling."

Levi made a noise of frustration. "What do you want?"

Erwin squeezed firmly as a reminder. "Oh, I already have everything I want."

Levi's body tensed, and Erwin knew that he couldn't hold back.

"It's just that we were having a conversation. I was saying that I love you. And you," Erwin tilted his head. "You were saying?"

Levi's eyes opened when Erwin touched his chin. The brief eye contact was better than everything else. It was what he loved the most about this. It was Levi, in a world without suffering. "I love you too, Erwin."

Erwin's hand dropped back down, giving him everything he needed. "Then cum for me, darling."

And Levi was very good at taking orders, when he wanted to.


End file.
